1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a post-harvest non-containerized reporting system, more specifically, a method of using spatial and time-stamped data recorded from GPS receivers mounted on grain harvest and transport vehicles to track agricultural products through the harvest process. Information about the time and location of vehicles involved in the harvest and transport of the grain or other agricultural product is collected and analyzed using a geographic information system. The output of this invention is the electronic tracking of a defined quantity or load of the product from harvest to storage which can be used to evaluate and optimize the efficiency of the harvest and transport operation and/or validate the process integrity based on data from multiple GPS receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a multitude of situations for which data regarding yield, field characteristics, and equipment operation during harvest is useful. The use of GPS (Global Positioning System) receivers and on-the-go yield monitoring equipment to collect yield map information is common in modem farm operations. Yield maps enable growers to evaluate and optimize production practices in each area of each field. These technologies also enable collection of location- and time-stamped data that provide an electronic verification of field operations. There are many ways this information could be used.
This kind of information would be beneficial if a grain buyer contracted with grower/producers and needed information about yield from each grower and/or for each field, and needed to associate that information with the growers"" contract and with the batch or lot of crop that is harvested. In addition, an individual farmer could make use of this information to provide yield data not only obtained from a particular field but the yield pattern within that field. Furthermore, information associated with a crop produced in a contracted field would be desirable to help provide quality assurance data. And, for some food and export markets, buyers may need assurance that the crop is free from contamination by genetically modified organisms (GMO""s). Finally, tracking certain equipment use could be employed to determine and optimize efficiency of the harvest operation.
It is known in the art to use pre-loaded GPS (global positioning satellites) receiver locations and uniquely identified crop markers such that when the location of the harvester matches a pre-selected GPS location, a crop marker is dispensed into the crop stream during harvest. Later analysis of crop near the marker provides crop characteristic mapping within a field. (See U.S. Pat. No. RE37,574E). Or, analysis can be done at the time of gathering the sample and recorded. In this instance, the sample is gathered according to pre-determined GPS locations and analysis is done directly. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,531).
It is also known in the art to use a handheld graphic user interface (GUI) personal digital computer coupled to a GPS receiver for hand entry and recordation by the user of information tied to location. This information can include that such as herbicide and fertilizer application, soil type, crop history per field, graphic representations of each field including landmarks, tillage records by date and equipment used, tile maps, etc. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,244).
There are also systems in use which track and transmit current locations of a vehicle. These systems are most often used in fleet management operations to verify delivery of a package or to signal a driver that there is a pick up to be made near his present location. One such system transmits the time and location of a vehicle and comparison is made to the time and location expected for that vehicle on a pre-mapped and timed route. Status signals are sent to a messagecenter if the expected location is not reported for the expected time. (See International Publication No. WO 00/42562).
Although some uses of GPS locations paired with crop data and some uses of GPS locations paired with vehicle routes have been made, there still remains a set of unmet data and reporting needs.
It would be desirable to be able to report the location within a field from which a particular load of grain or other agricultural product was harvested and be able to verify exactly the route the load took from combine to elevator or bin without resorting to a containerized system.
For large companies which contract crop production with many growers, it is desirable for the company to be able to track harvested crop by grower, by field, even by load to tabulate yield, harvest efficiency, and integrity of harvest to delivery.
In order for such a harvesting tracking system to provide the necessary data, the system should include built-in integrity checks, should require only minimal manual intervention, should provide data which is easily associated in pairs or more, can be segregated into various sets, and is transportable. The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar in that these prior devices do not meet the needs outlined wherein the present invention has been designed to do so.
The present invention provides a method and a system for tracking and associating multiple pieces of location-based and time-stamped data. However, prior to providing a summary of the present invention, it will be useful to the reader to understand the general harvesting process and to realize that there are variations of this process per crop, per grower, and per geographic area.
When a field is harvested there are usually at least three mobile vehicles in the field each with different roles. There is the harvesting machine or combine which is the machine that actually gathers the plants or crop and collects it in a holding tank. Also, there is a grain cart. When the holding tank of the combine is full, the grain cart is moved into position next to the combine and an auger or other means transports the grain from the combine holding tank into the grain cart In the present invention, the crop in the holding tank of the combine is considered one load. The significance of this will be explained below. The unloading of the combine or harvesting machine can be accomplished while the combine and the grain cart move, in tandem, so that the time used for unloading is not lost from harvesting. Even if not transferred on the move, it is far more efficient to transfer a load into a grain cart which is in position next to the combine than to turn the combine out of the field and take it to another location to unload, especially where the combine""s holding tank is full somewhere in the middle of the field rather than at either end.
The grain cart then either waits for the combine to unload again and fill the grain cart or, if full, the grain cart transports the crop in its holding tank to the edge of the field where a truck awaits. The grain cart is also equipped with means for unloading its cargo so that it transfers the crop in the cart to the truck. Depending on the relative sizes of the cart and the truck, it may take several grain carts full of crop to fill a truck. However, once full, the truck transports the crop to a storage place. The storage place is most often an elevator or a large grain bin. Typically, if taken to an elevator, the truck is driven across a scale full and weight and time is recorded. Then the grain is removed from the truck, and the truck is again weighed empty to estimate the amount of grain delivered in that load. The process used to harvest any one field may include multiple combines, grain carts, and trucks.
The present invention starts with assigning a digital identification for each vehicle through association of a GPS receiver and a data logging device with each vehicle. In addition, the boundary of each field for which data will be collected is pre-mapped and stored in a geographic information system. Each field is also assigned a digital identification. Field boundaries are usually assigned a buffer zone of about 200 feet outside the field periphery to insure that harvest or transport vehicles will be associated with a given field even if they move adjacent to or are parked outside the immediate field periphery of harvested crop
At time of harvest, a first GPS receiver (preferably a dGPS receiver) located on a harvesting machine or combine is associated with an unloading mechanism of the combine such as an auger. The combine has a holding tank. The association is such that GPS location data is recorded for the time the combine is unloading its holding tank, whether it is moving or stationary. In the preferred embodiment, the first GPS receiver can record two channels for data and the second is associated with a yield monitor. This association allows yield to be tracked with very specific areas in a field.
A second GPS receiver with a data logging device is mounted on a grain cart with a holding tank and records intermittent location and time data. After the combine has unloaded into the holding tank on the grain cart, the grain cart either positions itself for the next load from the combine or, if it is full, transports crop to a waiting truck. The grain cart also is equipped with means to transfer crop (e.g, a grain auger)which is further and discreetly associated with the grain cart""s location via the GPS receiver. In addition to recording periodic time and location data from the cart whenever the GPS receiver is on, the data logger also records time and location data from the time means to transfer crop from the grain cart is actuated until the time it is stopped.
A third GPS receiver is mounted on a truck. The truck is also equipped with means to transfer crop and a holding tank for said crop. This GPS receiver may record time-stamped and location-based data continuously, or it may be programmed to collect and store data only when the truck is in motion. A truck is parked much of the time during a typical grain harvest operation, and recording the location of a stationary vehicle wastes storage memory resources unnecessarily. Therefore, if the truck stops for more than a pre-selected amount of time, the GPS receiver ceases to record data until the truck moves again thereby providing a time gap in the data recorded which indicates stoppage. If the data shows a time gap, the location can be checked later to see if the stationary location was in a field, at a scale, or whether the stop occurred at an elevator or bin for unloading.
Once at the elevator, the truck is driven onto scales and the time and weight recorded. Then, the truck is unloaded and the truck is driven back across the scales and the time and weight recorded on the same receipt providing the last link in the data. If the truck is unloaded at a bin rather than a commercial elevator, the last link in the data is provided by the GPS data from the truck.
Each of the GPS receivers on each of the vehicles is equipped with means by which to upload the data recorded to a central geographic information system (GIS). Such means may be through pre-set periodic cellular phone transfers or other wireless automatic transfers or through physical collection on disks or cards from each GPS receiver and manual uploading from that point.
A variety of reports can be generated from the information recorded by the various GPS receivers. By way of example, the system can report from which portion of the harvested field a load (one load comprises the crop moved from the holding tank of the combine) was obtained and what time it was delivered to the elevator. It can provide an integrity check to make sure the truck proceeded directly from the field to the elevator or storage bin, and did not stop somewhere on the way; it can determine the yield per acre on the loads in the truck and the system can determine the location and land area from which those loads were harvested; and can associate field, time-stamped and location-based data in order to provide efficiency reports. Data can be queried and reported by field, by vehicle, by load, or by farmer/grower name or contract, depending on the information that is input into the system.
In general, the data association between vehicles is done by the GIS through comparison of time and location data of one vehicle to the same kind of data for other vehicles in the system; when a vehicle whose time and location data are within closest proximity to the first during the unloading operation, then data from the first and second vehicles are linked. This process of using the GPS location and time-stamp to link each grain transfer operation is repeated over and over, thereby linking the data associated with one crop load, and providing the electronic record that tracks and identifies a given load from harvest to storage.
The system develops and verifies process integrity through the tracking of each step in the harvest process (i.e., each product transfer), and leverages the fact that determining a location using a GPS receiver also generates accurately time stamped data. Data including the location, time, and unloading status of independent mobile harvest and transport vehicles moving in unpredictable patterns can be consolidated into a report that verifies and tracks the integrity of specific harvested quantities from the field where it is grown to storage.
The present invention also provides the method by which the data in the system is collected and associated with the process of harvesting a crop and contemplates the application of the method using other location and time tracking and wireless data communication devices including those not yet developed.